Betrayals Forgiveness
by Devilish Wonderland Psychopath
Summary: Alot of things have changed since the Giant War and Percy Jackson's having a hard time accepting them. The hero finds himself at a loss when there isnt a foe to overcome. The ones closest to Percy begin to worry for the hero and turn to the gods for help. They had no idea to what extent the gods would go to save the hero. They did not know what fate held for Percy Jackson.


**_Hello there! So... Im sorry this is so late! My computer just like comletely crashed and i couldnt get it fixed until about a week ago and i have writers block but anyway..._**

**_So i typed this in google docs and im veiwing it right now and its lookin kinda weird and i dont know if itll look like this when i publish it but if it does just ignore me while i fix it._**

**_Okay! This is the re-write of "Betrayal". I still think its a little off but eh its the new year imma kick it off with a story publish. So as you will probably see in a few mins it very different from the original and i hope you guys like it!_**

* * *

><p>"600th floor, please," Percy asked the security at the front desk in the Empire State Building. He stood impatiently, waiting for a response from the man from behind the desk. Setting his comic book down, he studied Percy closely for a few seconds. Percy guessed he must've found whatever it was he was looking for because the man reached into one of the drawers next to him and handed the key to the son of Poseidon. Percy snatched the key away from him and walked over to the elevator. As the doors opened Percy could hear awkward music coming softly from speakers in the corners. He stepped inside and placed the key into the lock. The doors closed and the elevator rose. Percys foot tapped impatiently, watching as the numbers above his head steadily rose to 600. This was standard procedure by now so he didn't have to even think about it.<p>

When he got to the throne room he could hear the laughter and shouting of the gods. Pushing the doors open, he took a quick glance around the room. The twelve olympians were seated on their respective thrones, dressed in ancient greek clothing, talking and laughing with each other. Their attention was soon placed upon Percy, however. The hero strode forward and bowed to his father before kneeling at Zeus' feet.

"Lord Zeus, I have accomplished the task you set for me."

"Ah, that you have, boy. I also presume you delivered my son to camp, safely?" Zeus raised a questioning eyebrow. Percy nodded. Yep, same as usual. Only most times it was different gods or goddesses feet he knelt at.

"The traitors have been dealt with and your son is safe. He sends his gratitude."

"Good. For your reward I will grant you safe passage through my domain." Also typical. One errand done; one reward given.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus. I shall take my leave now," Percy stood and bowed to the king. Turning on his heel, he strode back to the doors but before he can open them again Zeus calls his name.

"Yes, Lord Zeus?" Percy turned around and tilted his head questioningly. Well, this was unusual. Normally, he would just leave and they would let him leave.

"You're welcome to stay, if you like," his uncle responds. Percy gave a fake smile."I thank you for the kind offer, my lord, but its been a long week and i'm extremely tired. I do apologize but i also hope you enjoy your evening. Goodnight," Percy bowed and left the throne room.

As Percy strolled through Olympus he let his thoughts wander. They begin with his uncle Zeus and what his proposal meant. The king had offered for him, a demigod, to stay around the gods? He had been shocked to say the least. The god had barely even recognized his existence, except for when he wanted something or when he was trying to kill him. Maybe things were finally changing. Percy scoffed, shook his head and looked up as a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He turned to see the smiling face of Apollo.

"Hey there, Percy," the god beamed. Percy laughed to himself at his pun and smiled at Apollo.

"Hello, Lord Apollo. Can i help you?" he asked, tilting his head. The god grinned and clapped Percy on the back.

"No need for formalities, Percy! We're family!" Percy forced a smile. "Now, I know you haven't been sleeping very well lately so I thought i'd whip up a little something to help! It's just to help you fall asleep," Apollo explained as he held out a little vial with a dark blue liquid inside it. Percy took the proffered vial and examined it. It had a slight sheen to it as it moved in the light. "Just add a few drops to a drink of choice right before you go to bed and it should help." Percy offered a small smile to the god.

"Thank you, Lord Apollo," he said.

"Anytime, Percy." Percy began walking toward the elevator again and as he reached the doors he turned around. Apollo was still on the street watching the demigod trudge toward the doors. The god gave a small wave before the door closed. Percy pressed the lobby button and the elevator began its descent.

As the elevator dinged, the doors opened and Percy strode out. He tossed the key onto the security guys desk and shoved the doors to the empire state building open. The frosty October air and sound of cars honking greeted his senses. He took a deep breath and began walking down the sidewalk.

Percy let his feet guide him as he walked the streets of Manhattan. His eyes wandered about leisurely, searching for something interesting to focus on. His eyes settled on a couple sitting on a bench in the park across the street from him. The two were holding hands snuggled up together, trying to keep the cold at bay. A pang shot through Percy at the sight. The sight reminded him of how he and Annabeth had been at one time; laughing, happy, in love. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kept walking, eyes on the pavement.

His stomach growled as the smell of food wafted toward him. Looking up he followed his nose to where the scrumptious smell was coming from. The Happy Dragon. He quirked a small smile at the name. Shoving the door open, he stepped inside. The place wasn't too busy, just enough to be cozy. There were red booths lined along the walls and tables and chairs in rows to fill up the rest of the restaurant. His feet carried him toward the back where he could hear shouts coming from the kitchen. Upon entering the large cooking area Percy's face split into a grin, his eyes landing on the fire bender shouting out order numbers. Percy cleared his throat and the boy whirled around scowling. His frown was soon replaced with a smile as he caught sight of Percy. Leo rushed forward, wrapping the son of Poseidon in a hug.

"Percy! How've you been, man? You look like you got run over by the minotaur." Percy laughed and hugged the smaller boy back.

"Been there, done that. Not fun," he responded, light heartedly. Leo laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it, man. What brings you here? Not that I don't like having you visit but it seems unusual. What's up?" Leo asked with a concerned look. Percy strained a smile.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by, see how you were doing," Percy answered. Leo grunted.

"I'd say things are going pretty well. As you can see business is doing quite well. Bills are getting paid, I have a roof over my head and food in my stomach. Haven't had that much time for much of anything else lately though," Leo offered with another smile. "Pipes and Jason broke up a few months back and Jason's been living with me until he can get his own place. Piper stayed at their place, Hazel and Frank are in New Rome, with his praetorship, and all. They're getting married in a few months, wanted me to invite you if you popped up before then. Haven't seen or heard much of Nico; last I heard he was in Camp Half-Blood helping with new campers. Everyone seems friendly with him now though." Percy nodded. He'd heard about Piper and Jason. After the Giant War three years ago the couple had gotten their own place in New Rome to settle down. At first it had worked out well but after a year or so of living together they began to fight. A lot. It wasn't until seven months ago that they split.

"That's great!" The son of Poseidon smiled and clapped the latino on the back. "I'm glad all of you are doing well." He stepped away from the son of Hephaestus and raked a hand through his hair. His chest hurt at the mention of Annabeth but not as bad as it once had. He and Annabeth had broken up a few months back because the weight of Tartarus had been too much. Percy loved Annabeth and he knew she loved him, but everytime he looked at her he couldn't help but think of the horrors of that place. They couldn't talk to each other about it and solve their problems; so they'd broken up. Annabeth moved to New Rome to help repair the damage the Argo II had caused, and start a life there. Percy had started a demigod rescue service; sending out trained and experienced demigods to retrieve new ones at the gods request. Percy himself went out and brought back the more powerful ones, like Zeus', Poseidons', or Hades' kids; hence, why he was on Olympus. He had just finished taking a son of Zeus to camp and removing any threats to them. On his way there he'd stumbled upon a camp of monsters who'd previously been on Gaea's side of the war. He'd made quick work of the monsters and burned their camp.

Percy had been burying himself in his work ever since the break up, trying to distract himself. He'd moved into an apartment not long after the war and gotten a job as a barista at a cafe down the street from him. His mother had fiercely objected at the time, insisting that Percy could stay with her and Paul. Percy had declined, saying he needed space and to get out on his own two feet: he was eighteen after all.

Percy blinked as a hand was waved in his face. "Hello? Earth to Percy!" Leo teased. "Dude you've been staring into space for the past ten minutes." Percy blushed slightly.

"Sorry man. Just got caught up in my thoughts. Anyway, I should probably be going. I've got to go visit my mom." Percy held out a hand and Leo grasped it firmly. "See you later man."

"Later dude," the firebender replied and Percy left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? Let me know! If you spot any errors pleae tell me so i can fix them.<strong>_

_**Im going to try and shoot for Jan 22-29 for the next update but im not making any promises! Sorry!**_

_**Until next time, Lovelies. :D**_

_**-Psycho**_


End file.
